Gags
Gags are silly weapons that are used to defeat Cogs, you can only train gags to level five without membership ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKvCC9_qlto for free membership with steps. They work because Cogs are specifically programmed to withdraw laughter. If a Cog laughs, it malfunctions and explodes. Higher level gags have a higher chance of hitting (Opposed to the lower leveled Gags in its track) Gags can be bought at Goofy's Gag Shop for 1 Jellybean per gag, or after a Trolley Game or a game of Trolley Tracks. At first, you can carry 20 Gags at one time. You can get larger Gag Pouches to hold more gags (You can carry up to 80 Gags at one time) by completing ToonTasks. There are seven types of gags, and they are the following: Toon-Up : Main article: Toon-Up Gags Toon-Up gags are the only gags that don't affect the Cogs in any way. Toon-Up Gags allow you to replenish other Toon's laff, but you can't use these gags on yourself. Higher level Toon-Up gags restore more Laff points. Like Lure, some gags affect one toon, while others affect all toons. Toon-Up gags that affect one toon restore more Laff to that specific toon's Laff point total than the Toon-Up gags that affect all of the other toons (Group Toon-Up Gags divide the Laff points restored between the group, while One Toon Toon-Up Gags focus on giving the Toon being healed as much laff as possible.) *Feather (Laff Points Restored: 10 - Affects one Toon) *Megaphone (Laff Points Restored: 18 - Affects all Toons) *Lipstick (Laff Points Restored: 30 - Affects one Toon) *Bamboo Cane (Laff Points Restored: 45 - Affects all Toons) *Pixie Dust (Laff Points Restored: 70 - Affects one Toon) *Juggling Balls (Laff Points Restored: 120 - Affects all Toons) *High Dive (Laff Points Restored: 210 - Affects all Toons) Trap : Main article: Trap Gags Trap gags are the strongest offensive gag and have perfect accuracy, however, it needs a working Lure gag to activate the Trap. You can choose between Trap or Toon-Up/Sound when you have Minnie's Melodyland Toontasks. *Banana Peel (Deals 10-12 Damage) *Rake (Deals 18-20 Damage) *Marbles (Deals 30-35 Damage) *Quicksand (Deals 45-50 Damage) *Trap Door (Deals 60-70 Damage) *TNT (Deals 90-180 Damage) *Train Track (Deals 195 Damage to all Cogs). Lure : Main article: Lure Gags Lure gags temporarily bring cogs closer to you. They cannot attack you while in their lured state, and offensive gags cannot miss on a lured cog (excluding Drop) Throw and Squirt gags can do bonus damage to a lured cog (Called Lure Bonus or Knockback). However, Sound gags will wake cogs from their lured state without any bonus damage, and Drop gags will always miss on lured cogs. Higher level lures are less likely to miss. Some Lure gags affect one cog, while other some affect all cogs. *$1 Bill (Max. Rounds Lured: 2; Affects one Cog) *Small Magnet (Max. Rounds Lured: 2; Affects all Cogs) *$5 Bill (Max. Rounds Lured: 3; Affects one Cog) *Big Magnet (Max. Rounds Lured: 3; Affects all Cogs) *$10 Bill (Max. Rounds Lured: 4; Afects one Cog) *Hypno Goggles (Max. Rounds Lured: 4; Affects all Cogs) *Presentation (Max. Rounds Lured: 15; Affects all Cogs) Sound : Main article: Sound Gags Sound gags are known to be the weakest offensive gag, but Sound is the only gag type that can damage all cogs (Excluding Level Seven Gags). You can choose between Sound or Toon-Up when you have Toontown Central Toontasks. Sound is the weakest offensive Gag (Excluding Toon Up and Lure). Sound gags have a high accuracy. Note: Do not use it on lured cogs or it will wake them up and attack without lure bonus (knockbacks). *Bike Horn (Deals 3-4 Damage to all Cogs) *Whistle (Deals 5-7 Damage to all Cogs) *Bugle (Deals 9-11 Damage to all Cogs) *Aoogah (Deals 14-16 Damage to all Cogs) *Elephant Trunk (Deals 19-21 Damage to all Cogs) *Fog Horn (Deals 25-50 Damage to all Cogs) *Opera Voice (Deals 90 Damage to all Cogs) Throw : Main article: Throw Gags Throw gags are one of the two default gags tracks that every toon has (Along with Squirt). They are the third strongest offensive Gag (Excluding Toon-Up and Lure), being stronger than Squirt and Sound, but weaker than Drop and Trap. Throw gags have medium accuracy. *Cupcake (Deals 4-6 Damage) *Fruit Pie Slice (Deals 8-10 Damage) *Cream Pie Slice (Deals 14-17 Damage) *Whole Fruit Pie (Deals 24-27 Damage) *Whole Cream Pie (Deals 36-40 Damage) *Birthday Cake (Deals 48-100 Damage) *Wedding Cake (Deals 120 Damage to all Cogs) Squirt : Main article: Squirt Gags Squirt gags are one of the two default gags that every toon has (Along with Throw). They are the fourth strongest offensive gag (Excluding Toon-Up and Lure), being stronger than Sound, but weaker than Throw, Trap, and Drop. Squirt gags have a high accuracy, which makes up for its lower damage. *Squirt Flower (Deals 3-4 Damage) *Glass of Water (Deals 6-8 Damage) *Squirt Gun (Deals 10-12 Damage) *Seltzer Bottle (Deals 18-21 Damage) *Fire Hose (Deals 27-30 Damage) *Storm Cloud (Deals 36-80 Damage) *Geyser (Deals 105 Damage to all Cogs) Drop : Main article: Drop Gags Drop gags are known to have high damage, but low accuracy. You can choose between Drop or Lure when you are on your Donald's Dock Toontasks. Drop always attacks last, but are the second strongest offensive gag (It has higher damage than Squirt, Throw, and Sound). Drop gags never hit on a lured cog, and it has low accuracy. *Flower Pot (Deals 10 Damage) *Sandbag (Deals 18 Damage) *Anvil (Deals 30 Damage) *Big Weight (Deals 45 Damage) *Safe (Deals 60 Damage) *Grand Piano (Deals 85-170 Damage) *Toontanic (Deals 180 Damage to all Cogs) Trivia *Gags give twice the experience during Cog Invasions. *The higher level a gag is, the more experience you get. *When you hit a lured cog (And it was not destroyed) the Cog will reset back to normal and will continue attacking the toons. *You can plant your gags at your Estate to recieve special bonuses (You will need to plant the gag and wait for the tree to grow for the gag to recieve the bonus.) : '-'''Trap, Sound, Throw, Squirt, and Drop gags will get higher damage : '-'''Toon-Up will heal more Laff : -Lure will have a higher accuracy (Medium accuracy instead of Low) *A Big Weight can be seen outside of all of the Goofy's Gag Shops throughout Toontown. *In every Street of Toontown, you will see fire hydrants, trash cans, and mailboxes. When you start a Cog Battle near one of these, they will give you special bonuses to a certain type of gag. : -Fire Hydrants will boost your Squirt gags : -Trash Cans boost your Toon-Up gags : -Mailboxes boost your Throw gags.